taleofthelinnetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teryna Alexandra Maldwyn
Teryna Alexandra is the latest ruler of the city state of Ostwick in the Free Marches, taking power in 9:43 following the death of her step-father. Biography Alexandra Maldwyn is the only daughter of Lady Carlotta Maldwyn and Ser James Maldwyn of Highever, and the niece of Bann Tithar of Ostwick. She was born in 9:10 Dragon in Highever, where she formed close friendships with the Couslands of Highever, the Howes of Amaranthine, the Bronachs of Crestwood, and even Queen Anora and King Cailan. When King Cailan summoned an army to meet the Darkspawn Horde at Ostagar, Ser James responded with his men under the command of Fergus Cousland. Lady Carlotta and Alexandra fled Highever after the death of the Cousland family at the hands of Arl Rendon Howe, returning to her brother's estate in the Vinmark foothills of Ostwick. It was there that Lady Carlotta received word of her husband's death at Ostagar and the victory of the Darkspawn Horde. She spread word of Arl Howe's betrayal of the Couslands and rallied support for the Grey Wardens throughout the Free Marches. Alexandra and her cousin Delphine began to host hunting parties and masquerade balls at the Tithar estate to raise money for the Ferelden refugees who were flooding into Ostwick and to charter vessels to bring more refugees across. It was at one of these parties that she met Edward and Evelyn Trevelyan, who lent their support to her efforts. The Banns Trevelyan gave a parcel of land on the site of an abandoned village to be settled by the refugees and offered their ships to the evacuation and to take vital supplies into Ferelden. Alexandra formed a close friendship with Edward and Elena Trevelyan, and was rumoured to be Evelyn's lover for a period. She helped the family to navigate the difficult transition period following the Civil War in Ferelden and reestablish trading relationships with King Alistair and Queen Anora. To the surprise of many, she and her mother remained in Ostwick after the Blight despite a personal invitation from Teryn Fergus Cousland to return to Highever. They purchased an estate in Ostwick City which quickly became a regular venue in the city's salon scene, hosting many 'lively' parties which attracted fashionable noblewomen from throughout the Free Marches and Orlais. Through these parties they continued to support the recovery efforts in Ferelden, funding rebuilding projects in Redcliffe, Denerim, Amaranthine, South Reach and Highever among many others. They hosted the King and Hero of Ferelden on their first visit to the Free Marches, and their salon was attended by Empress Celene of Orlais on one of her rare visits to Ostwick. In 9:36 Dragon, with a crisis brewing in neighbouring Kirkwall and rebellion among the Circles, Teryn Falthom's heirs were declared incompetent by the Banns council, and he was instructed to appoint a new heir. Matters came to a head the following year when Anders, an ally of the Trevelyan family and the Ostwick Circle, destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry. Lady Alexandra was selected by the council as one of several suitable heirs, and Teryn Falthom selected her for her Ferelden connections. Rather than arrange a marriage between Alexandra and one of the Teryn's sons, Lady Carlotta proposed a marriage between herself and the Teryn, thus making Alexandra the Teryn's step-daughter and leaving her free to make a better marriage. She took on the position of Seneschal in 9:37 and was approved as his heir in 9:38, and married Edward Trevelyan the same year. Their first child was born in 9:41, and she inherited the Teryn's throne in 9:43 after the death of Teryn Falthom. She is a popular leader, and well regarded inside and outside Ostwick. Her close connections with King Alistair and Inquisitor First-thaw have strengthened Ostwick's position, and the city state's fortunes are predicted to rise over the coming years. She has also been credited with improving the lot of the vulnerable in Ostwick, by appointing the Hahren of the Alienage and the Circle's First Enchanter as Banns and permitting the leader of the Carta a seat on the city's council.